i'm not Myeonie, but i'am Kim Joonmyeon
by DEPO LDH
Summary: perasaan saat kau seorang lelaki tapi dikira seorang perempuan. siapa yang bisa menolak ketika yang mengatakanya seorang yang tampan bernama Kris Wu. Hallo Myeonie..."Noona tolong buat dia menjadi feminim". Yeaaaah ini FF Krisho gueh. bagi yang Krisho shipper gueh pengen denger suara kalian.


I'm not Myonie, but I'm Kim Joonmyeon

Pairing : KRISHO (paporit ane saat ini)

Genre : gelap...tak terpikirkan

Length : enggak mau bikin yang bercepter. Cukup sekali tending

Rating : Bintang toedjoe

OKe...ff ini tercipta ditengah ke-galauan saya tidak diperbolehkan nyetir mobil sama si Babe. Perasaaan saya sudah lulus kuliah...oh noooo... Saya tua, tapi itu tak penting. Masak si babae lebih setuju ane nyupir TRUK dari pada nypir mobil normal, Oh...ada yang salah dengan Baebeku rupanya. tapi saya harus terima, karena bagaimanapun mereka tetap menganggap kita anak kecil meskipun badan udah segeda karung beras, umur udah setua fosil di museum. Dan ff ini tercipta mskipun isinya benar-benar g ada sangkut pautnya ma ceita saya diatas.

...

Suho berjalan sendiri di tengah Kota Seoul yang cukup ramai, meskipun ini adalah musim panas tapi semangat orang-orang untuk keluar rumah tetap tinggi. Dengan dandanan ala musim panas yaitu kebanyakan orang memakai Kaos tipis dengan celana pendek. Oke...dan dandanan tersebut sangat tidak berlaku bagi Kim Suho a.k.a Kim Joonmyeon atau siapalah nama samarannya yang lain.

Ia memakasi Kaos, dilapisi kemeja panjang, celana panjang dan juga topi. Dandananya sih memang terlihat wajar, tapi untuk cuaca sepanas ini hal yang dikenakan Suho akan menjadi aneh di mata orang-orang.

Sebenarnya tak penting kita membahas pakaian dan style yang digunakan Suho...eh...tapi nanti menjadi cukup penting juga, mengingat jalan cerita ini ada sangkut pautnya mengenai pakaian.

Suho berjalan Lesu di tengah kerumunan orang, kepalanya menunduk agar matahari tak menyengat langsung tepat di wajahnya. Karena terlalu fokus menunduk dengan tak ada maksud untuk mencari uang receh yang jatuh, ia di tubruk seseorang dari arah berlawanan, tubuh kecilnya terduduk di trotoar dan kepalanya mendongak ke atas, ingin melihat siapa yang tega menubruk tubuh kecilnya.

"Nona cantik kalau jalan jangan menunduk! Sayang wajah manismu" Suho bengong, tapi itu hal yang wajar. Orang yang ditabraknya terlalu tampan, terlalu bule, terlalu tinggi dan oh...terlalu tampan lagi.

Orang yang berkata demikian tadi membalik topi Suho, bagian belakang menjadi di depan, hingga wajah manisnya terlihat jelas dan lebih enak di lihat bagi namja bernama Kris.

"Jangan berdiri disana nona cantik" Kris menarik Suho hingga berdiri kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Suho telat untuk mengembalikan nyawanya yang melayang entah kemana, namja tadi sudah berjalan pergi, tapi tubuhnya masih terlihat. Siapa yang tahu kenapa sekarang Suho mengejar lelaki bernama Kris tadi.

DUAAAK

Tendangan kecil dilayangkan Suho pada tulang kering milik orang yang baru menolongnya dari insiden tubruk menubruk yang tak elit.

"Kenapa kau menendangku?" Kris berbalik, mendapati wajah Suho terlihat sedikit kesal plus entah terlihat sombong atau bagaimana, tapi yang jelas sangat imut di mata Kris.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggilku nona, Tiang!"

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Wajah imut begini." Kris menghela nafas setelah selesai mengusap kakinya yang ditendang oleh orang yang tak dikenalinya ini. "Dandananmu aneh, kenapa tomboy begini? Ayo ikut aku dan aku akan membuatmu sedikit lebih cantik dari sekarang"

Siapa yang perlu ijin untuk menggendong Suho seperti karung beras? Nyatanya Kris sudah melakukannya tanpa bertanya dulu pada yang bersangkutan.

Suho memukul punggung Kris cukup keras, berkali-kali dan pasti akan terasa sakit. Tapi sebagai orang normal Suho atau siapapun dari kalian pasti akan merasa takut jika ada yang membawanya seperi ini, apalagi mereka baru saja bertemu, tanpa saling mengenal satu sama lain.

...

Apartement yang mewah, malah terlihat saaaaangat mewah jika Suho yang melihatnya. Ia sedikit berpikir bagaimana mungkin namja yang umurnya mungkin tak berbeda jauh darinya itu sekaya ini? Apatemen dikalangan daerah elit, wajah yang mendukung untuk masuk dalam kalangan borjuis, sebenarnya dia ini siapa?

"Kau tunggu sebentar disini" Suho bisa apa memangnya kecuali menurut. Posisinya terasa sebagai korban penculikan, tapi sepertinya Suho pasrah saja karena tak ada tanda bahwa Kris akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Lebih tepatnya belum berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

"Noona...cepat kemari ada kerjaan untukmu, jangan lupa bawa baju perempuan yang imut-imut!" bahkan orang di ujung telepon belum sempat mejawab apa yang dilontarkan Kris, tapi seenaknya saja namja yang saaaangat tampan itu mematikannya.

"sebenarnya kau punya masalah apa sih? Kenapa membawaku kesini?" pertanyaan yang menyiratkan keksalan, tapi Kris malah tertawa. Wajah Kesal Suho tak menakutkan sama sekali, apalagi posenya. Duduk bersila di atas sofa, satu tangannya menopang dagu dan bibirnya cembrut.

"Tunggu saja sebentar lagi"

BRAAAAK

"Jangan menyuruhku datang seenaknya, kau pikir aku tak punya kerjaan lain" Suho melongo. Siapa wanita yang datang dengan begitu mengejutkan, apalagi segala macam benda yang ada dikeuda tannya. Bagaimana caranya tadi ia masuk kalau tangannya saj tak terlihat?.

"Tapi kau datang juga kan Noona" Kris tersenyum, menarik Suho agar berdiri, dengan enteng menyodorkan dirinya pada wanita bernama Taeyon, seorang make up artis.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah dengan orang yang sangat imut ini" Kris mengangguk, Suho cemberut dibilang imut.

"Buat dia cantik!" Aku yakin Taeyon sedikit bingung, terlihat dari dahinya.

"Baiklah...tersrah kau, pokoknya setelah ini aku harus pergi"

"Yaaa..pergi saja, aku tahu kau sibuk"

"Sudah tahu sibuk, malah disuruh kesini" Taeyeon menggrutu sambil mendorong Suho masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar di apartemen Kris.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan, Taeyon sedikit memoles wajah Suho yang memang sudah putih dengan beberapa paduan blush on disana sini, tapi tak tebal-tebal juga seperti seorang pengantin. Berkali-kali tedengar suara Suho bersin-bersin karena tak tahan dengan benda yang di oleskan Taeyon. Kris diluar sedikit tersenyum padahal yang ditontonya adalah kilasan berita.

"Kenapa si tinggi itu menyuruhmu berdanadan ala perempuan begini?" Suho menggeleng, make up yang dioleskan Tayon jadi salah tempat, dan harus dihapus dengan kapas. "Aku rasa dia terlalu sibuk hingga perlu mainan sepertimu, otaknya jadi tak beres" giliran Suho mengangguk hal yang sama jadi terulang kembali, Taeyon berdecak sebal.

"Sudah jelas namja begini kenapa harus dipakaikan pakaian Yeoja sih?" lagi-lagi Taeyon menggerutu, Suho berusaha tahan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak akan mungkin bisa dijawabnya.

...

"Kris aku sudah selesai, cepat kemari dan jemput gadismu!" entah kenapa Kris tegang, padahal pekerjaanya sudah membiasakan dirinya untuk melihat gadis-gadis cantik.

Karena Suho terlalu imut, cantik, feminism dan entah apalagi, Kris hanya diam mematung mskipun matanya tak bisa berbohong kalau ia sedang merasakan sebuah kekaguman.

"Namamu siapa?" giliran yang kaget si Taeyon, jadi dua orang ini belum saling bertukar nama. Tapi Taeyon tak mau tahu dan lebih memilih melesat pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Suho.

"Kim Joonmyeon" jawaban sekenanya, ia benar-benar sebal. Kenapa Taeyon tega mendandaninya dengan sebuah kaos lengan pendek, Hotpans di atas lutut dengan stoking putih lalu ada sepatu kets setinggi mata kaki. Jangan lupa jepitan Hitam yang membelah poninya ke pinggir.

"Bhakan namamu saja tomboy, Myonie..."

"Jangan memaanggilku seperti itu, itu sangat menjijikkan" Tak peduli bahwa Suho kesal setengah mati, Kris merangkul bahunya menuju pintu keluar.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan, dan setelah ini kau harus bangga bisa berjalan bersama Kris Wu"

"Memangnya kau siapa? Aku tak bangga sama sekali" bukannya marah Kris malah senang mendengar bahwa orang disampinya tak mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya.

"Sudahlah ayo keluar" Kris menggandeng tangan Suho. Berkali-kalia Suho membuang muka yang penting dia tak terlihat senang di dandani seperti perempuan.

Sepanjang jalan, banyak yang memperhatikan mereka. Entah karena memperhatikan ketampanan Kris yang hanya memakai kaos polos putih dengan celana jeans pendek serta kaca mata Hitam...Ohhh tuan Kris Wu memang terlihat angat tampan. Ditambah dandanan Suho yang imut-imut dimata para lelaki, bahkan banyak gadis berdecak iri melihat Kris dan Suho begitu serasi.

"Jangan berjalan trak tentu arah begini? Aku benar-benar tak tahan dengan panasnya" Suho mengeluh manja kali -kali tangan yang tak digandeng oleh Kris digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan manja! Baru segini juga" dan begitu saja, Kris kembali berjalan. Suho menyentakkan tangan yang di genggam Kris kemudian berlari munuju sebuah pohon dan berteduh disana.

Kris sempat takjub dengan kelakuan Suho yang tak terduga, tapi ia tetap menghampirinya kemudian ikut berteduh.

"Astagaaa...kenapa merah begini?" Suho berkali-kali mengumpat di dalam hati, baru adar kau Kris?.

Kris menarik kedua lengan Suho yang memerah, kemudian wajah Suho ditangkup dan dengan teliti diamati wajah putih yang kini sudah sangat merah.

"Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi kalau kau tak tahan panas?"

"Memangnya kau mendengarku?"

"Maaf...maaf..." setelah itu Kris menarik Suho untuk berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

...

"Waaaaah...dingiiiiiinnyaaaaaa"

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di sebuah toko kue yang menyediakan tempat seperti café. Suho terlalu gembira dan menempelkan pipinya pada meja yang terbuat dari marmer. Kris mengacak pelan rambut yang terlihat lembut tersebut, dan tersenyum sedikit. Sudah lama ia tak banyak tersenyum, apalagi senyum setulus seperti sekarang.

"Cepat bangun! Pesanan sudah datang" sekarang matanya berbinar takjub saat mendapati Jus stroberi tanpa susu, catat 'Tanpa susu' di hadapanya. Sesekali ia melirik pada pesanan Kris yang berupa es coffee.

"Aku ingin mencoba es coffee-mu" Kris tadinya sudah ingin menengguk es coffee yang terlihat sangat segar, tapi ia batalkan dan menyodorkanya pada Suho. Dengan senang hati namja bermarga Kim itu menerimanya.

"Hiyaaaak..." Suho mengambil tisu dan mengusap lidahnya yang terasa getir "kenapa kau memesan minuman itu? Rasanya aneh, itu minuman paling tak enak sedunia" Kris buru-buru membekap mulut Suho, takut perkataan si pendek itu menyinggu si pemilik café.

Pesanan kue datang. Yang sebenarnya Suho itu tak suka dengan makanan manis, tapi air liurnya seakan mau keluar, matanya langsung berbinar terang begitu melihat berbagai macam jenis kue yang memang ada di toko kue.

Ia memesan satu yang rasa cokelat, menurutnya rasa yang paling lumayan dari rasa manis lainnya adalah cokelat. Jadi wajar kalau yang ada di meja sekarang adalah kue berlapis cokelat. Suho sedikit menelan ludahnya begitu membayangkan rasa manis yang seperti apa yang akan melewati kerongkongannya kali ini.

"Tolong bantu aku menghabiskan ini!" melihat wajah Kris, sepertinya dia juga agak tak suka makanan manis, tipikal para lelaki.

"Kalau tak suka kenapa pesan?" Kris kesal sendiri menghadapi Suho yang benar-benar tomboy, bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis tak menyukai makanan manis?

Begitu hari agak sore dan matahari sedikit berubah menjadi agak senja kemerah-merahan. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan seperti errrrr...pasangan kekasih sungguhan. Hanya saja letak perbedaanya berada pada tingkah Suho yang sedang memegang balon berwarna merah. Ia tak sengaja mendapatkan balon tersebut dari seorang badut dipinggir jalan karena sudah memberikan beberapa uang receh yang diminta paksa dari Kris. Tak bisa dibilang uang receh sih, lebih tepatnya beberapa lembaran Won.

"Aku ingin bermain air mancur itu" Hampir saja Suho lepas kalau Kris tak memegang tangannya.

"Nanti dandananmu rusak, make up mu luntur"

"Aku tak peduli...kyaaaaaa" kali ini Suho benar-benar lepas dan Kris menikmati pemandangan Suho bermian air mancur dengan anak kecil lainnya sambil memgang balon, lebih dari sekedar anak kecil.

Kris tersenyum dengan gaya cool-nya, setiap gadis yang lewat berharap Kris belum memiliki seorang kekasih. Kelakuan Suho yang entah dimata Kris seperti seorang malaikat karena ia mendatangi seorang anak kecil yang jatuh terpeleset dan menangis, memberikan balon yang dari tadi dipegangnya dan berakhir dengan sebuah senyuman indah dari si kecil tersebut.

Kris menarik Suho untuk segera menjauh dari permainan air mancur karena tubuh dan bajunya sudah basah semua.

"Ayo pulang, anginnya semakin kencang" Suho menurut, tak biasa memang. Tapi ia sadar angin memang berhembus kencang, apalagi ini angin musim panas terasa tak mengenakan di badan.

"Hatchiiiim" sudah terbuktikan? Seperti di drama-drama kebanyakan, Kris ingin menyampirkan sebuah jaket di badan mengigil Suho, tapi ini musim panas, siapa yang mau keluar dengan jaket tebal? Dan akhirnya Kris hanya merangkul Suho agar mendekat padanya, memeluknya dan membuat sedikit hangat.

"Terimakasih"

Sekarang mereka sedang mengantri bakso ikan yang ramai di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan, karena angin yang berhembus, memakan makanan hangat sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Begitu mendapatkan pesanan yang di inginkan mereka duduk di bawah pohon pinggir jalan.

Bakso ikannya terlalu enak, terlihat dari wajah Suho yang begitu menikmati setiap gigitan. Wajahnya sedikit belepotan disana sini karena bakso ikan yang berbentuk lonjong itu begitu nikmat untuk dimakan dengan cepat.

"Benar-benar tidak feminism"

"Aku ini bukan per-"

"Sudahlah...yang penting kau masih terlihat imut" begitu kalimat itu selesai, Kris mengambil sapu tangan dan mengusapkannya di sekitar bibir Suho.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk pulang ke apartemen milik Kris. Sebenanrya apa yang dilakukan mereka seharian ini benar-benar tidak jelas, baru saling mengenal juga tapi keduanya sudah sok akrab.

Namanya celaka siapa yang akan tahu kapan datangnya, begitu berjalan di keramaian Suho tak sengaja terdorong oleh si pejalan kaki. Hampir saja ia tersungkur ke depan tapi Kris menangkapnya dari arah belakang.

HUUUP

Kris memutar tubuh Suho hingga keduanya berhadapan, Kris memluk pinggang Suho dan Suho memegang erat kaos bagian depan milik Kris. Kalau ini iklan aku yakin semuanya seakan berhenti, hanya mereka berdua yang bergerak, tapi sayangnya ini dunia nyata. Semua orang memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan di tengah jalan, apalagi mereka melihat seorang Kris Wu dengan seorang wanita.

Keduanya masih bertatapan, wajah Kris mendekat. Dan oke...sekarang mereka tengah berciuman di tengah jalan. Teriakan-teriakan mulai membahana di sekitar, menyadarkan Kris dan Suho untuk segera melepaskan bibir mereka dan menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Hahahaha...itu tadi bodoh sekali" teriak Kris begitu berhasil berlari dari orang-orang yang ingin tahu tentang kehidupannya.

"Kau menganggap tadi itu bodoh? Padahal itu ciuman pertamaku" Kris tersenyum, mengusak rambut Suho hingga jepitan rambutnya jatuh. niatnya mau melakukan hal yang manis, tak tahunya malah begini.

"Bukan masalah ciumannya yang bodoh, itu tadi menyenangkan malah" wajar bila seseorang wajahnya memerah begitu dihadiahi perkataan seperti yang dilontarkan oleh Kris Wu.

"Ayo cepat masuk, kau harus segera berganti pakaian!" kali ini Suho menurut karena perasaanya terlalu bahagia. Yah...terserahlah apa yang dirasakan Suho saat ini.

Begitu Suho masuk ke dalam kamar mandi Kris juga masuk ke dalam kamar untuk entah melakukan apa. Tapi ia malah menemukan baju Suho yang tergantung rapi di belakang pintu kamar, ia ingin segera menyerahkan baju yang bukan miliknya agar di pakai kepada si pemilik asli, meskipun Kris tak suksa dengan dandanan Suho saat memakai Kemeja kebesaran itu.

"Ya...Myeonie...bajumu keting-" oh...ini seperti di sebuah drama dimana seorang murid laki-laki tengah memergoki seorang gadis yang menyamar menjadi perempuan. Tapi sayang kali ini ceritanya terbalik. Kris mendapati seorang laki-laki yang tadinya memakai baju perempuan.

"Ja-jadi kau bukan perempuan? Myeonie?"

"Aku memang bukan perempuan, bukankah dari awal kau sudah tahu?" dengan kesal Suho merebut baju yang ada di tangan Kris "jadi seharian ini kau menganggapku perempuan? Apa sekarang kau kecewa karena tahu aku seorang laki-laki?" tanpa sadar Kris meng-iyakan pertanyaan Suho. Jelas sudah sekarang.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu. Aku pergi" Kris tak mencegahnya. Sedikit perasaan kecewa begitu mengetahui keadaan Suho yang sebenarnya, tapi ia juga sedikit marah pada dirinya sendiri begitu melihat wajah Suho yang terlihat sedih.

...

Dua hari setelahnya Kris menjalani rutinitas normal tapi sekarang terasa membosankan. Ada satu hal yang terus saja dipikirkan meskipun banyak kesibukan yang menyita begitu banyak waktu.

Suho berjalan seperti biasa di pusat perbelanjaan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Matanya tak sengaja melihat papan rekalame elektronik yang menampilkan wajah Kris untuk sebuah iklan Parfum. Suho menertawakan kebodohanya karena di awal pertemuannya dengan Kris ia tak tahu bahwa yang sedang ada bersamanya adalah seorang artis terkenal. Salahkan saja Suho yang tak suka menonton Tv dan lebih suka berjalan berkeliling kota tak jelas.

Drrrrt...drttt...drrrrt

Kris begitu pusing dengan benda yang terus saja bergetar di meja ruang tamunya. Itu Handphone milik Suho yang tertinggal. Karena tak tahan , tangan panjang Kris akhirnya meraih handphone yang tegeletak dengan baterai lemah.

From : Sehuun

Myeonie...cepat pulang! Atau kau akan mati di tangan eomma.

From : Sehuun

Kau hilang? Jangan sampai tak datang di acara pernikahan.

From : Sehuun

Acara hari ini, kalau kau sampai tak datang ke gereja tunggu saja pembalasanku.

Kris benar-benar kesal, siapa memangnya orang bernama Sehuun itu? Sok-sok ana mengancam Suho. Apa dia yang akan dinikahkan dengan Suho? Jangan salahkan Kris kalau ia mengira yang tidak-tidak, berhubung dari tadi yang di bahas oleh orang bernama Sehuun tadi seputar pernikahan.

Sekarang Kris bertambah Bad Mood, ia memilih keluar dari ruma untuk mencari udara. Yah meskipun udara di luar masih cukup panas walau sudah hampir sore hari.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan toko kue yang dulu pernah ia datangi dengan Suho. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah masuk dan matanya menatap sebuah meja yang dulu pernah ia duduki.

"Apa ini ada orangnya?" Tanya Kris pada seseorang pelayan yang siap melayani pesananya

"Tidak ada tuan"

"Tapi minumannya masih penuh?"

"Mengenai itu. Ada seorang namja sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ia datang kemari, memesan segelas jus strowbery tanpa susu, es Cofee dan kue cokelat, tapi ia hanya memesan dan membayar, tak pernah memakannya.

Kris sedikit familiar dengan pesanan tersebut.

"Oh itu namja yang kumaksud" palayan tadi menunjuk pada seseorang yang berdiri di luar café dengan wajah cemberut. "Dia baru saja keluar dari sini"

Belum sempat Kris memesan apapun dan ia sudah melangkah pergi dengan tergesa, ia berbalik sebentar dan memberikan tip pada pelayan tadi.

Kepala Kris menengok ke segala arah, kenapa Suho hilang begitu cepat? Padahal kakinya pendek. Masih sempat Kris menghina.

"Myeonieeee..."bersamaan dengan teriakan seksi tersebut Suho merasa sudah ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang. Begitu menengok yang terlihat hanya wajah Kris dan mata yang terpejam.

"ini benar Myeonie? Aku merindukanmu"

"Kris? Aku Kim Joonmyeon, bukan Myeonie" Kris tersenyum, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Suho yang terlihat sedih.

"Aku tak peduli kau Myeonie atau Kim Joonmyeon, kau orang yang sama" Suho memeluk leher Kris dan berjinjit setinggi yang ia bisa

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Meskipun aku sering melihatmu di papan reklame elektronik"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" Suho mengangguk, Kris mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Mereka berdua tertawa.

Kris mendekatkan kedua hidung mereka hingga menempel.

"Jangan pergi-pergi lagi!" Suho lagi-lagi mengangguk dan menaruh kepalanya di leher Kris. Wangi, itu yang ada di dalam benaknya.

"Hei...turunkan aku! Aku harus datang ke pernikahan"

"Ini bukan pernikahanmu kan?" Suho menggelengkan kepala dan mencoba turun dari adegan gendong menggendong yang dilakukan Kris.

"Adikku Sehuun yang akan menikah. Lagipula mana ada yang mau menikah denganku? orang ceroboh begini"

"Aku mau menikahimu" Suho tertegun tak terpacaya

"Jangan bercanda. Kau itu artis, sedangkan aku siapa?"

"Kau calon pasanganku. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku artis? Artis kan juga boleh menikah. Bagaimana?"

"Aku bersediaaaaa" Suho kembali memeluk Leher Kris "Tapi sekarang ayo kita pergi ke pernikahan Sehuun, kalau tidak riwayatku akan tamat dan kau tak akan jadi menikah denganku"

"Hahahahaa...baiklah aku tak mau riwayatmu tamat sampai disini seperti sinetron" Kris menurunkan Suho dan mencium puncak kepala si kecil berkali-kali.

ARGHHHHHH INI SELESAI, TAMAT DSB


End file.
